


Back to the Future

by Probably_an_idiot



Series: Be More Chill Shit For Your Reading Pleasure ;) [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Background richjake, Jeremy and christine are dating, Jeremy doesnt think things through, M/M, Pining Michael, Post-Canon, The back to the future au nobody asked for, boyf riends — Freeform, post squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_an_idiot/pseuds/Probably_an_idiot
Summary: Jeremy is still haunted by the SQUIP, and he's about to lose his mind. when he finds a way to go back in time, he jumps at the opportunity to rid himself of the demon called a SQUIP, but what happens when you don't think of the consequences?





	1. Is Time Travel Possible?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here it is! The quite asked for Back to the Future fic. I made the summary as cheesy as possible, but I'm excited for this story. I think it'll be cool. Anwho, thanks for clicking here, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I finally went through and fixed the mistakes. I didn't add much but you might want to re-read chapter one.

“Jeremy? Is something wrong?”

Jeremy looked down at Christine, her hair blown askew by the wind, her short fingers intertwined with Jeremy’s long ones.

Jeremy smiled. “I'm fine. Don't worry.”

Jeremy didn't actually feel fine. He felt awful. Not about being next to Christine on her porch swing. Their bodies were pressed together and Jeremy felt so good about that.

He felt awful about his actions. He felt like he shouldn't be here holding Christine’s hand. Like he was somehow too dirty. He’d done so many wrongs, and Christine just ignored them.

_Go home, Jeremy. She doesn't want you here anymore._

“I should probably head home, Chris.”

Christine's lips turned down just a bit. “Aww really?”

“Yeah, sorry. My dad is trying to be a better parent, and set up a curfew.”

“Wow, lame.”

Jeremy nodded and smiled softly. It wasn't really a lie. His dad had set a curfew. But the curfew was for ten, and it was seven. It also only applies to school nights, and it was Friday.

“At least let me drive you home.”

“I can walk.”

“It's too cold. And all you have is that lousy cardigan.”

“Hey! I like this jacket.”

“I know.” Christine laughed. “But it's snowing.”

Jeremy hadn't noticed the snow, but sure enough, the flakes were collecting on the ground, dotting the grass with powdery white specks.

“Okay.” Jeremy surrendered. “You can drive me.”

_That cardigan is stupid. Why do you wear it every day?_

Christine grabbed the keys, and they clambered into her small car.

“Are you sure you're alright? You're more. . . spaced out than usual. You're not high, are you?” she asked in concern.

“No, I'm not.” he chuckled. “Just. . . lost in thought I guess.”

Christine pursed her lips.

When they pulled up at Jeremy’s house, Christine planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I hope you feel better, sweetpea.”

Jeremy smiled, and waved as he entered his house.

“Hey son.”

“Hi dad.”

“How was it?”

“What?”

“Hanging with your girl? Anything get interesting?”

“Geez dad! No! And even if it did it's none of your business!”

Mr. Heere laughed. “I suppose not. But since I have no social life, I'm pretty invested in my son’s.”

Jeremy frowned, but before saying anything, he turned the corner and headed up to his room.

He should probably cut his dad a little slack, but he was just ridiculous sometimes.

When he got to his room, Jeremy plugged in his phone to find two messages from Rich.

**From: Fireboy**

**_(7:38)_ ** _Hey, u still wanna hang out tmrw??_

 **_(7:38)_ ** _we could play video games or whatev_

Ever since Rich and Jeremy had become friends, they tried to hang out every Saturday. So of course, Jeremy had already planned for this.

**To: Fireboy**

**_(8:56)_ ** _Yep_

 **_(8:56)_ ** _Want me to bring anything?_

**From: Fireboy**

**_(8:57)_ ** _just ur dignity bc ur gonna need it when I kick your ass @ smash bros_

 **_(8:58)_ ** _Mabey some chips_

**To: Fireboy**

**_(8:59)_ ** _Maybe*_

**From: Fireboy**

**(** **_9:00)_ ** _STFU SORRY IF I DONT ACE MY VOCAB QUIZZES_

**To: Fireboy**

**_(9:00)_ ** _Lol cya tomorrow_

**From: Fireboy**

**_(9:01)_ ** _bye bitch_

Jeremy chuckled and set down his phone, only to have it buzz a moment later. It was from Michael.

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(9:03)_ ** _ay yo whatup_

Jeremy felt better. Michael had that kind of effect on people.

**To: Michaelangelo**

**_(9:04)_ ** _I was gonna go to sleep_

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(9:05)_ ** _oh ok ill let u get ur beauty sleep your majesty_

**To: Michaelangelo**

**_(9:05)_ ** _ty dear subject._

 **_(9:05)_ ** _night ily_

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(9:06)_ ** _ilyt night_

Jeremy didn't feel very deserving of Michael’s affection since Michael was the one he’s screwed over the most. For whatever reason, Michael has forgiven him. Michael just ignored how shitty of a person Jeremy actually was, and that made Jeremy feel bad every day.

But some awful part of Jeremy was glad Michael was dependent on him. That awful horrible part that was happy for the issues his friend had. The terrible rotten part that took relief in the fact that Michael would forgive him for just about anything.

 _You should be ashamed Jeremy._ The voice said, as if he wasn't already.

Jeremy shut off his phone and curled up in bed. He needed to stop thinking and refresh his brain. He had a feeling tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

It was indeed a big day. Jeremy woke up around ten, feeling incredibly lazy. He took a shower, ate some breakfast, and headed to Rich’s at about noon.

“Rich? Do you have a friend over? I want to meet them!” asked a voice from below.

“No, dad! Go back to the garage!” Rich yelled.

“No, I want to know who’s in my house!”

They heard thumps coming up the stairs.

Jeremy had never met Rich’s dad. Only heard stories about how he was a drunk and barely made a living. Rich dreamed of moving away, but he still had to wait until he was eighteen.

The man that came up the stairs was unlike anyone Jeremy had seen. He was short and plump and the only patch of hair on his head was a bushy gray beard. He wore round glasses, and his ears were huge and uncomfortable to look at. He wore a stained white robe, and he only had one sock on.

“Hi, Mr. Goranski.” Jeremy murmured softly. “I'm Jeremy.”

“Please, Mr. Goranski was my father. Call me Ted.”

“Ugh dad, can you just leave us alone?”

Ted ignored Rich’s complaints. “Say, do you like science, son?”

Jeremy pulled at a loose thread on his sleeve. “I guess science is--”

“That's great! I’m a scientist!”

Jeremy avoided eye contact with him.

“O-”

“Would you like to see the project I'm working on?”

“Dad! That's creepy! Don't ask kids you just met to see your freaky experiments!”

Rich turned away from his dad and shoved Jeremy forward until they were in his room.

“Sorry about that.” He sighed, locking the door. “My dad’s nuts, don't pay attention to him.”

“What's the project he was talking about?”

“He's trying to make a time machine or whatever. I told him he won't work, but he’s really trying.

“A time machine? Has he tested it yet?”

“I dunno. I try to ignore my dad as much as possible.” Rich picked at a scar on his face. “D-do you wanna just get to the video games?”

Jeremy nodded apologetically. Rich obviously didn't want to talk about his dad.

* * *

They played for hours. A few different games. Around eight, Jeremy decided he should go home.

“Jeremy!” Ted called before he could make it out the door. “You sure you don't want to see my project?”

“The time machine?” Jeremy asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, did Rich tell you?”

He nodded.

“Well do you?”

“Want to see it?” Jeremy glanced up the stairs. Rich was nowhere to be seen. Jeremy could indulge Ted for a bit.

“Sure.”

Ted led him down the hall into a cold room that Jeremy realised was the garage. There was an old looking car sitting in the middle, and numerous shelves piled high with tools that Jeremy didn't know the names of.

“What do you think?”

Jeremy looked at Ted. He was smiling happily and gesturing outwards.

“Of the car? It’s. . . nice. Weren't you going to show me a time machine though?”

“Silly boy.” he chided. “The car _is_ the device. I present to you the DeLorean time machine.”

Jeremy looked at the car again with new eyes. It looked pretty similar to a normal car except for something that was added onto the back.

“Does it work?”

“Of course it does!” he scoffed.

“Have you tested it?”

“Uh, well, I haven't tested it per se. I still need to work out a couple of bugs.”

“Oh.” Jeremy dragged his shoe across the ground. “Why’d you want me to see this anyway?”

“Son, have you ever wanted to go back in time?”

“Of course I have. Who hasn't?”

“Well, would you like to be my tester?”

Jeremy furrowed his brow. “Your what?”

“My tester! You know, the one who tests it to see if it works?”

“Yeah, okay but. . . is it dangerous?”

Ted strokes his beard. “Potentially. If you go back before you were born and kill a parent, you’d cease to exist, but I wouldn't send you far enough back to do that. I'd send you back maybe a couple months at the most. That way, you wouldn't cease to exist. Just your parent.”

“This isn't making me feel any better about this.”

“Well you don't have to do it.”

Jeremy fell silent. This was his chance to go back and keep from ever using the SQUIP. It could be dangerous, but he could fix so much.

_It's not going to work._

“Think about it.” Ted offered. “I'll give you a week. You can decide then.”

Jeremy nodded. “Okay.”

Jeremy was let out of the house, and he started his walk home.

* * *

He was halfway home when it began to snow. He pulled his cardigan tighter around his body in hopes of warming himself, but as Christine had pointed out, it wasn't really suited for cold weather as much as it was for fashion.

“Jeremy?”

Jeremy looked up and saw a familiar car driving down the road. The window rolled down as the car pulled to a stop.

“Michael? Where are you going at this hour?”

It had been dark since five, so the sky was pitch black.

“I was going to seven eleven. I needed a slurpee.” he shrugged. “What are you doing out here in this cold?”

“Walking home?” Jeremy sounded unsure. As though it were a question.

“At nine o’clock in a snowstorm?”

“It’s really not that bad--”

“Get in the car, dumbass.” Michael chuckled.

When Jeremy opened the door, he was hit with a blast of warm air.

“Geez it's warm in here.”

“I like it toasty.” Michael answered, smiling.

They fell into silence. The only noises in the car were the soft sputter of the engine and the warm air blowing through the vents.

Michael pulled up at the gas station. There were a few people loitering outside, but there didn't appear to be anyone inside.

“You coming in? Or you wanna stay out here?”

Jeremy glanced at the store. “I'll stay.”

Michael shrugged and closed the car door.

Jeremy closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of the vents. He thought about Ted’s time machine. _What if it did work?_ He thought. _What if this is my chance to keep from taking the SQUIP?_

Michael climbed back into the car with a large cherry slurpee in his hand. He offered some to Jeremy while he buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Michael?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Do you think time travel is possible?”

Michael didn't answer for a moment.

“Why? Is the SQUIP bothering you? I got some red dew at my house--”

“No, it's just. . . I went to Rich’s house, like I do every week, and his dad came out of his garage for the first time.”

Jeremy looked towards Michael. His eyes were on the road, and he didn't look like he was paying too much attention.

“And. . . um, wh-when I was about to leave h-he cornered me and offered to show me his project, which he said was a. . . a _time machine._ ”

Michael took a while to reply. Jeremy thought he’d get some useful advice, Michael was full of it, but all he got was “That's bs.”

“Wh-”

“This is like when you first told me about the SQUIP. Obviously the Goranski’s like pranks.”

“But the SQUIP wasn't a prank!”

“Yeah, and it was really fucking awful!”

Michael was getting riled up. He took a deep breath to calm down. “I wouldn't trust it. Even if he _has_ discovered the secret to time travel, you could screw everything up. Time is a really delicate thing.”

“Yeah. . .” Jeremy mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Michael. He tried not to feel embarrassed that Michael thought he'd screw stuff up.

Michael dropped him off at his house, and Jeremy went to bed almost immediately.

* * *

The next weekend, when Jeremy headed to Rich’s house, he knew what his answer would be for Ted.

“Jeremy!” Rich called upon opening the door. “‘Sup broski? Touch my knuckles!” Rich held out a fist.

Jeremy bumped it. “I'm alright. You?”

“Good, good.” Rich ushered Jeremy inside and up the stairs quickly, no doubt trying to avoid his dad.

They didn't play video games this week. Rich wanted to gush about something that had happened with Jake at school on Friday.

Jeremy smiled. Rich was incredibly passionate and usually went for what he wanted, but the prospect of Jake made him nervous. He always said that Jake, with his status of “super popular guy” and girls always hanging off him, wouldn't really be interested in him. Which Jeremy thought was crazy. They were both totally into each other.

But that didn't stop Rich from pining. They were together a lot and had a solid bond, and Rich never wanted to break that, so he never acted on his feelings.

Jeremy never really had any advice. He honestly had no idea how he got Christine to date him. She was a dream come true. _Literally, in a lot of cases._ But Rich was always looking for help, and Jeremy was his go to guy.

In turn, Rich gave Jeremy another friend he could turn to if Michael was busy. He never was, but it was still nice having rich there.

Rich and Jeremy had a pretty good friendship.

* * *

Jeremy left Rich’s room at about midnight. He made sure rich wasn't planning on following, and crept downstairs into the garage.

Ted was standing by the car, tinkering under the hood.

The soft click of the door closing sounded through the room, causing Ted to look up.

“Ah, Jeremy! Good to see you, son. Have you made a decision?”

Jeremy gulped and nodded.

“Pray, tell.” Ted asked, wiping grime off his hands onto his pants.

“I-I'm gonna do it.” Jeremy murmured.

“Excellent news, my boy!” Ted exclaimed.

He gave Jeremy the lowdown of how to use it. Enter the date and time you want to go, and then speed up to 88mph to activate the flux capacitor, and boom. Time travel.

Jeremy was beyond nervous. He was working as a tester, and he could easily mess stuff up or even die. But the SQUIP in his head was driving him crazy. He’d do anything to get rid of it.

_You’d do anything, but nothing can get rid of me completely._

He got in the car and buckled his seatbelt. He didn't have a license, but he’s driven before, so he wasn't too worried.

“Jeremy, can you hear me?” Ted’s voice rang through the car.

“Yeah.”

“I'm speaking to you through the radio. So just go to a long straight road with no traffic and drive right down. I'm watching from a couple cameras on the machine. I won't be able to contact you after you jump.”

Jeremy swallowed roughly. “So I'm just supposed to find you?”

“Yes. And Jeremy! Don’t change anything!”

Ted’s voice switched off. Jeremy was on his straight road. He started to accelerate. His palms were sweaty on the wheel, his breathing ragged and uneven. 60. 65. 70.

As he got closer to 88, he got more nervous. _What if this was a bad idea?_ He thought.

_It's a very bad idea, Jeremy. What happens if you do something wrong?_

  1. 80\. 85. _What if I die here, and I never see Michael again?_



His speed hit 88 and he was encompassed with blinding light _._

And then, he was gone. Leaving only two flaming tire tracks on the road.


	2. I'm from the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy goes back in time, and tries to keep Rich from offering his past self a SQUIP. Shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh sorry this took so long. I'm actually on vacation out of the country right now and don't really have much Wi-Fi. 
> 
> I did, however, finish writing the third chapter today and I was going to start the fourth tomorrow, so I'll update again the next time I have Wi-Fi to make up for my absence
> 
> Thankfully, this is edited (The first chapter is as well. I didn't change much, but it might be worth a re-read)

Jeremy peeled down the street, slamming on the brakes as soon as the light dissipated.

It was the same dark street, one lamp at the end of the block. The same dark houses in a neat line. The only difference was the lack of snow on the ground.

Jeremy checked the present time counter on the car. It was the 23rd of september. Jeremy had gone back almost four months. It was the day before Rich would confront him in the bathroom.

Jeremy’s plan was to keep Rich from ever entering the bathroom and giving his offer. After that, he’d go talk to Ted, and then go back to the present. No big deal.

Jeremy tried to remember where he slept on the 23rd of September. He recalled waking up at his dad's, so Jeremy decided to text Michael. He knew if past him saw present him, he’d be super confused. Hell, present Jeremy was already confused.

Jeremy pulled out his phone to call Michael, but his fingers hesitated over the dialpad. _Did he plan on telling Michael what happened? If not, what would be his explanation for why he needed a place to stay? Or why he was driving a car with no licence?_

Jeremy took a deep breath and decided he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.

He keyed in Michael’s number.

After three rings, Michael picked up.

“Hello?” He asked groggily. Jeremy had probably woken him up.

“Michael!”

“Jeremy? What are you doing up this late? On a school night of all nights.”

Jeremy glanced at the clock in the car. It showed 2:37am.

“Oh I'm sorry, I have no idea where the time went.” Jeremy scrambled for something to say. Some excuse to give. “Do you think I can. . . crash at your place?”

“What's wrong with your place?”

“I. . . uh. . . I have a bad feeling about tomorrow and would just really like company?” Jeremy tried not to make it sound like a plead.

_You woke him up, you're just bothering him._

He heard Michael swallow. “Uh, okay, sure.”

Jeremy sighed in relief. “Okay I'll be over in a bit.”

* * *

 Jeremy parked the time machine a couple blocks away just so Michael or his parents wouldn't be confused about a strange car in their driveway. He locked the doors, and walked the rest of the way to Michael’s house.

Jeremy knew where they kept the spare key and, not wanting to wake Michael’s parents, let himself in.

He headed down the stairs into Michael’s room in the basement.

“Mikey?” He said into the dark, searching the wall for the light switch. Michael's switch was placed farther into the room than others, so Jeremy always had trouble finding it in the dark.

His hand touched the plastic and he flipped the switch.

Michael’s room was messy. Clothes littered the floor and books and papers were strewn about where Michael hadn't bothered to pick them up.

Michael himself was sprawled across his bed, snoring softly, his phone next to his hand. His glasses were partially on his face and he was in jeans and a sweater, which aren't particularly comfortable for sleeping.

Jeremy felt his stomach do a somersault, but he brushed it off and smiled.

Michael’s eyelids twitched at the light, and flicked open.

“Oh, Jere. Sorry, must've fallen asleep.”

Michael Yawned while Jeremy made himself comfortable, closing the door behind him.

“You okay? What did you mean by a bad feeling about tomorrow?’

“I'm fine I just. . .“ Jeremy wracked his brain. “Something was wrong. I was afraid something would happen.

“It's alright.” Michael replied, opening his arms for a hug. “Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Jeremy gave him a quick hug, and then the two of them settled down to sleep.

It was so odd sleeping next to Michael. He’d done it hundreds of times before but this time was different. He was the same michael, but he wasn't _Jeremy’s Michael._

Jeremy suddenly felt like he was intruding.

 _You are._ The squip assured him.

He rolled to face away from Michael, and willed himself to fall asleep.

It didn't happen for a long time.

* * *

 They both woke begrudgingly to Michael’s alarm the next morning.

“Did you not being your backpack or anything?” Michael asked while tying his shoes.

“Uh. . . no.”

“What are you gonna do at school?”

“Um, wing it?”

Michael shook his head disapprovingly, but he was smiling, so Jeremy laughed nervously.

“I dunno, I was kind of in a hurry.”

“We can swing by your place and--”

“NO!” Jeremy blurted. “No, no, that’s fine. I can deal.”

Michael rolled his eyes, and finished tying his shoes. The pair headed out the door.

Once they got to school, Jeremy made himself scarce. He didn't want to risk seeing his past self.

He milled around for a few hours. Finally, the lunch bell rang.

Jeremy positioned himself off to the side in the cafeteria, and watched Michael approach past Jeremy, holding a slushy. Jeremy noticed the “riends” scrawled in black ink on Michael’s backpack. His and Michael’s backpacks still had Rich’s graffiti. Rich had said they could wash it off before, but turns out sharpie doesn't come off of canvas all that well.

Jeremy’s eyes widened as he realized that Michael might ask past Jeremy about the bad feeling. That could complicate things.

“Shit.” Jeremy murmured, deciding he needed to get out of there.

Right outside the cafeteria, he knocked into someone. They fell over.

He looked down. At his feet was a dazed looking Christine.

“Christine!” Jeremy called, holding out his hand.

Christine seemed reluctant, which made Jeremy realise that she probably didn't know who he was. At least not outside of a classroom setting.

“Um, sorry.” he murmured. “I didn't mean to. . . uh . . .”

She smiled softly, brushing herself off. “It's okay. . . Jeremy, right?”

Jeremy swallowed and nodded.

Jeremy had been afraid that after undoing the SQUIP’s effects, Christine wouldn't like him anymore. That was one of the main things he was worried about, but this exchange made him feel like he might actually have a chance.

“Mind if I get past you?” she asked politely.

Jeremy realised he was standing in front of the sign up sheet for the school play. He also realised that past him would be coming out to see Christine here any moment.

“Yeah, sure!” He yelped, jumping away as if he’d just touched fire. He hurried away to the bathroom where he’d meet Rich later that day.

Jeremy took a deep breath and decided to wait it out.

A few kids eyed him suspiciously in passing, but nobody called him out for anything.

At one point, a familiar face entered the bathroom.

It was Michael.

“Jeremy?” he asked. “Shouldn't you be in class?”

“Uh, I. . . uh. . .”

“Are you okay? Just needed a breather?”

Jeremy nodded.

“Alright, I hope you feel better.”

They had a quiet staredown for a moment, before Michael pointed at the stall next to him. “I've gotta go.”

Jeremy felt awkward sitting in the bathroom just listening to his friend pee. That's a pretty weird thing to do. Then again, he’d probably done weirder.

While Michael washed his hands, Jeremy kept his head down.

“How come you acted like you didn't spend the night at my house last night? And you were wearing another shirt earlier! Jeremy, what’s going on?”

Jeremy chewed his lip and debated telling him the truth. Michael was his best friend, surely he could be trusted with it?

“Uh, Michael, I'm not the normal Jeremy.”

Michael furrowed his brow.

“I mean, there's two of us. The other one is your buddy, and I'm. . .”

“Not my buddy?” Michael asked, confused.

“No, I'm still technically your buddy but. . . almost four months from now.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “What's that supposed to mean, ‘you're my buddy four months from now?’”

“Michael, not to use cliche taglines but, I'm from the future.”

Michael’s expression didn't change. “Jeremy, I may be really into sci-fi and all that but do you really think you can fool me with that time travel BS?”

Jeremy was about to argue, but he decided that he was probably better off not telling him. Michael would end up telling past Jeremy. _Jerm,_ Jeremy decided. _It’s easier._

“Sorry, just joking.”

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled.

“We should get back to class.”

“Y-yeah.”

Michael pulled Jeremy out of the bathroom and forward until they had to part ways. Jeremy headed to the auditorium. School was almost over, which meant that play rehearsal would begin and he’d need to wait for Rich.

He hid around a corner and watched Jerm enter the building. Jeremy watched from the side as Christine expressed her love for play rehearsal to Jerm, who was hanging on every word like his life depended on it. Jeremy smiled. Christine was great and Jeremy loved her a lot.

 _Shit._ He thought. _When I get rid of my SQUIP she won't be my girlfriend anymore._

Jeremy had a miniature crisis. He couldn't decide which was more important: the girl he loved, or his sanity. He supposed it was the latter.

 _What else will be different?_ He thought. _The fire would have still happened, but Michael wouldn't have been isolated like he was. Another good outcome._

Figuring the good outnumbered the bad, Jeremy decided to go through with his plan.

Play rehearsal ended and Jeremy tailed Jerm to the bathroom, not following him inside. After a few minutes, Jeremy saw Rich heading down the hallway. Jeremy hurried towards him, wanting to be away from the bathroom.

“Rich! I need to--”

Rich shoved Jeremy aside. “Shut up, tall-ass!”

Jeremy stumbled, but managed to keep his footing. “Sorry, I. . .uh--”

“Why are you still talking to me? Are you really _that much of a loser?”_

Rich’s words stung. Jeremy knew that Rich wasn't his friend in this reality, but he couldn't help but remember all the times Rich had called him a loser as a joke, and it hurt having that once endearing word used against him.

“I. . . well--”

Rich's body shook. “You're not the real tall-ass.” his voice was full of malice but his eyes we're playful.

Jeremy faltered. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I mean, you're not really him. You may look like him and wear his dumb twink sweater, but you're not him.”

“Twink? How is my sweater--”

“Yo, shut up, where is he?”

Jeremy didn't know how to answer. This was not part of his plan. Could Rich’s SQUIP tell that Jeremy was from the future?

_It shouldn't be able to._

_Weird._ Jeremy thought.

Rich stared him down. It was strange seeing him not covered in burn scars.

Suddenly he let out a short laugh. “I'm just joshing, you fucktard. You need to chill out.”

“Uh. . . I--”

“You know what _you_ need?”

Rich didn't wait for an answer. “A SQUIP.”

Jeremy had prepared for this situation. He had expected to be offered a SQUIP, and he knew exactly what to say.

“Why the fuck would you offer me one of those terrible things?” Jeremy tried to sound as angry as possible.

“You've heard of them?” Rich asked, surprised.

“Yeah I've heard of them. Experienced them up close! O-one of my friends.” Jeremy cursed himself for stuttering. He wasn't great at lying. He hoped Rich’s SQUIP wouldn't be able to to tell.

“He went insane and you want me to get one of those horrible things?”

“I-- but they're great! He must've just gotten a defective model!”

“Doubt it. I know all about SQUIPs. If you ever talk to me about them ever again I'll. . . cut you up!” Jeremy snarled, trying to sound intimidating. Rich didn't seem scared, but he clenched his teeth, furrowed his brow and nodded, turning on his heel.

“Rich wait!” Jeremy called back after a moment, chewing his lip. “Mountain Dew Red,” He said when Rich spun to face him.

“That's how you get rid of it. Just drink some.”

Jeremy ran in the opposite direction before Rich could reply.

* * *

 Jeremy wasn't sure where Rich would be, but he needed to get the DeLorean back to Ted. He wondered how he’d get into Rich’s house. It was Friday, and Jeremy didn’t want to wait until Rich was at school on Monday to see him. Jeremy carefully drove the DeLorean to Rich’s house. Maybe he could get there before Rich. He avoided the streets with a lot of traffic and eventually made it to Ted and Rich’s house. There was no car in the driveway, but there usually wasn't.

Jeremy parked across the street and crossed over to their front door.

He knocked nervously, and breathed a sigh of relief when Ted answered.

“May I help you?” he asked with a bored look.  

“Yes, um, I'm Jeremy, and I. . . You sent me back as a tester for your DeLorean?” Jeremy felt nervous. _What if he’s gone too far back and Ted didn't know what the DeLorean was?_

Jeremy stopped worrying when Ted’s face split into a smile. “It works?” He let out a whoop of excitement. “Can I see it!?”

Jeremy gestured to it across the street.

Ted smiled in awe. “I can't wait to finish it!” Ted shook Jeremy’s hand happily, and asked if he wanted to come inside.

Jeremy didn't think He should, but Ted had already ushered him in. He brought him through a messy house into a cluttered room. There was junk piled on every surface, the clear spaces were grimy, and the trash needed to be taken out. Jeremy supposed they cleaned it when Jeremy and Rich had started hanging out.

“Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Milk?”

“C-coffee.” Jeremy mumbled. “Black.”

Jeremy sat, waiting for his coffee, when the door opened and closed with a slam. A backpack was thrown to the ground, and someone trudged into the kitchen.

“Pop, what are you--” Rich froze in his tracks upon seeing Jeremy.

“What are you doing here, tall-ass?”

“Be polite, Rich. _I_ invited him.”

Rich wrinkled his nose. “Why’d you invite _him?”_

“He did some work for me.” Ted answered plainly.

Rich rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I'm leaving. Don't wait for me.” Rich sped up to his room, then hurried back down the stairs and out the door.

Ted sighed, setting Jeremy’s coffee down in front of him, and sitting across from him.

“He doesn't see me as an authority figure.” He sighed.

Jeremy didn't think he’d think of Ted as an authority figure either, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. Instead, he refrained from speaking and sipped his drink.

“The only person he listened to was his brother, Rob.” Ted smiled at the name. “But he’s in college now, and rarely visits. And of course, his mother is. . . gone.”

Jeremy pursed his lips and looked at Ted sympathetically.

They didn't say anything else as Jeremy finished his coffee.

“I suppose I should head back to my time.”

“That’s a good idea. Make sure to find me again in the future. I think we could be friends.”

Jeremy forced a smile and nodded, not really intending to become Ted’s friend.

He climbed in the DeLorean, turned the key, and switched the date to the 16th of January, not bothering to change the time from the setting of the previous jump - 2:37.

With one final wave to past Ted, he peeled off down the street and, after a minute of speeding up, disappeared, leaving only two flaming tire tracks in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments! I live for reading them. 
> 
> The next chapter should hopefully be out soon. (It's actually my favorite one and I'm excited to show you guys)
> 
> My instagram is @probably_an_idiot ;0


	3. "Technically dating?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy makes it back to the present to find it's not everything he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha me? Updating consistently? Lmao it won't last. I'm just on a writing roll.
> 
> I'm still on a vacation in another fucken country that I hate but 's'all good. I'm getting plenty of writing (and art) done. 
> 
> Anywho, I've got a lot planned for this and I'm excited.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeremy was only a few blocks from Rich’s house, so he drove the car back over, parking it in the driveway, and beginning the walk to his house. Now that he had no doubles running around to avoid, he could do what he wanted and he just wanted to see his dad.

The walk was long and cold and Jeremy was _just so tired._ He knew he’d be out the moment his head hit the pillow.

But when he got to his house, an unfamiliar car was parked in the driveway. _Who would be at my house at 3am?_ He thought.

Jeremy climbed onto the porch and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with a tall figure in a pink turtleneck.

“Jeremy! Where have you been? Your father and I were worried sick, do you know how late it is?”

“M-mom?” Jeremy asked, confused.

She pulled Jeremy into a tight hug. It was uncomfortable, and Jeremy’s arms hung limply at his sides.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Well I live here, silly.” she replied, swatting his shoulder. Jeremy flinched.

“Since when?”

“Well, since your father came to me, pathetically crying for another chance.” she shook her head in disapproval. “I probably wouldn't have agreed, but I thought I should probably try to be in your life.”

“What if I don't want you in my life?” Jeremy muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I'm going upstairs.” Jeremy pushed past her and hurried to his room, two steps at a time.

His room didn't seem particularly different at first glance, but if he had looked closer, he’d see photos had disappeared or changed.

Jeremy sat on his bed and grabbed his phone, shooting a text to Michael.

**To: Michaelangelo**

**_(3:07)_ ** _hey dude, can you come over? Something is really wrong._

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(3:08)_ ** _yeah no problemo babe_

**To: Michaelangelo**

**_(3:08)_ ** _“babe?”_

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(3:08)_ ** _oh forgot you hate that lol_

 **_(3:09)_ ** _c u in a few <3 _

Jeremy did indeed hate being called babe. How Michael knew that, Jeremy had no idea. Christine was the only one he had told. He tossed his phone aside and slumped on the bed.

* * *

 “JEREMY ARE YOU OKAY WHAT'S WRONG?” Michael asked, bursting through his bedroom door and nearly crushing Jeremy in a tight hug.

“Yes, I'm fine! Are _you_ okay?” Jeremy mumbled, laughing.

“What happened? You said something was wrong!” Michael pulled back to look at him. Jeremy’s heart fluttered. He felt like he hadn't seen his friend in months. Which was _kind of true._

“It's just that. . .” Jeremy glanced at the floor, and sat on his bed. Michael sat next to him, very close. Their sides were pressed together, and Michael had his hand on the small of Jeremy’ back.

“My mom is back.” he blurted. “She's back and she's acting like a mother. Like she actually wants to be part of my life. What gives her the right to come back?”

“Jerebear?”

“Yeah?”

“As much as I hate bitch-zilla Morgan, she’s been here like a month. Do you not remember?”

“A month? Really?”

“Yeah, your dad just got so down in the dumps in December and called her, begging her to come back.”

Michael turned his head to look at Jeremy. “You were the one who told me all this in the first place. Are you feeling alright?”

Jeremy looked back at Michael. He looked worried and ruffled, as though he had been asleep before Jeremy texted him. Jeremy bit his lip apologetically.

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand and laced their fingers together. Not really an odd gesture, they held hands sometimes, but Michael’s body language was off. It just screamed _something is different._

“How much has changed?”

“Hmm?” Michael asked. “What do you mean? Since when?”

“Since that night in September when I spent the night at your house because I had a bad feeling.” Jeremy mumbled in reply.

“Well, I guess Jake Dillinger threw a Halloween party, and Rich burned his house down.”

Jeremy nodded grimly.

“The school play sucked ass. I was embarrassed just to associate with you.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“Then your dad went crying to megabitch mom to come back.”

Jeremy winced. That was his fault. Without Jeremy’s SQUIP problems, his dad had no motivation to be a better parent.

“Rich got out of the hospital and freaked out on you about Mountain Dew. Now he’s got some wicked burn scars and he's more angry than before. And then. . .” Michael paused and he blushed. “Y’know. _That_ happened when we were high off our asses in, what, late November?”

“Wait--”

“And then--”

“Wait, Michael!”

He paused and glanced to Jeremy.

“ _What_ happened when we were high off our asses?”

“Do you really not remember?”

Michael looked a little hurt. He let go of Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy’s fingers felt naked.

“I-I don't. Sorry.”

Michael tugged at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“That was the first time we kissed.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “What?” he whispered. Jeremy suddenly felt like no less than twenty butterflies were trying to dig their way out of his stomach.

Michael avoided Jeremy’s gaze. “Yea well, Christine ended up finding this guy she really liked. . . Kyle or something.”

He looked back at Jeremy. “You gave up on her and then I kissed you and. . . Y’know.”

Jeremy pushed his hair out of his face. “So we're like, dating?”

“I mean, yeah. Unless you don't want to? Jeremy if you called me over here to break up with me, this is a really sick way of doing it. Just give it to me straight.” Michael had inched away from Jeremy’s side.

Jeremy didn't know what to say. He’d never really thought of Michael like that, and the idea that they could be dating was strange.

_Not necessarily a bad strange though._

“No.” Jeremy decided. “I'm not breaking up with you.”

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh good because I love you a lot and--”

“But Michael, I still have to tell you something.”

Michael fell silent, listening.

“I-I. . .have you ever heard of a SQUIP?”

Michael shook his head.

“Well I-- God. It's this pill, and it's designed to make you cool and--”

“Jeremy, are you offering me drugs?” Michael mused with a smirk.

“No, no, god no. SQUIPs are absolutely terrible. No, what I'm saying is. . .” _how do you explain that you're from an alternate timeline?_

“Jere are you okay? Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I'm. . . not from here.”

“Well duh, you were born in New York.”

“No, I mean. . . I’m not from this timeline.”

“I've told you before that you can't fool me with that time travel shit.”

“Michael I'm serious! Back in my timeline, I got a SQUIP--that pill I told you about-- and it fucked up both our lives. So I got access to a time machine. _Hear me out_. It's called the DeLorean, and Rich’s dad is working on it.”

“But--”

“In my timeline, Rich and I are friends.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he had a SQUIP too and I helped him get rid of his. Anyway, after we got rid of them, I started dating Christine and things between us got better and--”

Michael laughed. “Nice story Jere, but Christine would _never_ date you.”

Jeremy ignored the pang in his chest. “Well she did and--”

“Also, what happened between us?”

A lump formed in Jeremy’s throat and he wrung his hands nervously. “Well, the SQUIP, uh. . . it told me that. . . if I wanted to be popular I had to. . . Y’know, ditch you.”

Michael’s smile fell. “And. . . you did I'm guessing?”

Jeremy swallowed the lump and nodded slowly.

Michael brought a hand to his hair. It was greasy, like he hadn't washed it in a while.

“Okay, what happened next?”

“Well after I got out of the hospital, my dad promised to be better and he _was._ That's why I was so surprised when you said he begged my mom to come back.”

Michael nodded thoughtfully.

“And we made friends with all those guys, like Rich, Jake, Chloe, and Brooke.”

“What? No way! How?”

“Well I accidentally SQUIPped them too, and you don't really go through that with someone without becoming friends.”

“But just you, right?”

“No, you and I are kind of a package deal.” Jeremy smiled crookedly and Michael blushed.

“But anyway, the SQUIP didn't go away, just lost the power to control my body and electrocute me or whatever.”

Jeremy paused because Michael was looking on in horror. “It electrocuted you?” He whispered, his eyes wide. “And controlled you?”

“Yeah. I have some scars from it.” Jeremy rolled up his sleeves, wondering if they would even still be there.

Sure enough, there they were, light blue lines webbing across his wrists. If he lifted up his shirt, they’d travel across his back too.

Jeremy supposed since he was the one in the DeLorean, his body hadn't been changed in the travel.

Michael grabbed his wrist and ran his finger across the marks.

“God, it did this to you?”

Jeremy nodded slightly. His face flushed. He didn't really like thinking about the SQUIP.

“Well, now I believe you 100 percent.” Michael murmured. “This is basically proof.”

He didn't let go of Jeremy’s wrist.

“So since it was still in my head, it was still torturing me and talking to me and I just _had to get rid of it.”_

Michael kept running his fingers across the scars.

“Michael!” Jeremy gasped.

“What? Did that hurt? I'm sorry--”

“No! If I still have the scars, then that means the SQUIP is probably still in my head!”

Michael's expression soured. “So all this work for nothing then?”

Jeremy pawed at his face, brushing aside hair that wasn't there.

“I suppose so.”

“You'll probably want to go back there right? Where you had more friends and you were. . . dating Christine.”

Jeremy felt terrible. That was exactly what he wanted.

Michael looked sad. _Of course he is. It kind of hurts to know the timeline you exist in was created on accident. I'm sure he's mad at you._

The SQUIP was indeed still there.

_Did you really think that would help? Time travel doesn't work like that. I told you, Jeremy._

Jeremy scrubbed at his eyes. He wasn't crying, but he felt like he would start at any moment. “Jerebear, you okay?”

He nodded, paused, and then shook his head.

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy. Warmth spread through him, and Jeremy suddenly felt much better.

“Do you want to spend the night?” Jeremy asked softly, regretting his words. He and Michael had apparently been dating. Jeremy didn't want Michael to think that was an invitation for anything.

_It's the same Michael, you're getting worked up for no reason._

_True._

Michael smiled. “Sure, Jere."

* * *

Jeremy woke up incredibly warm. One of Michael’s heavy arms were slung across his side. They were practically spooning.

_It's not that weird Jeremy, you neglected to break up with him, so technically you're still dating._

“Shut up.” Jeremy murmured, trying to roll out from under Michael’s arm.

“Never.” Michael mumbled from the pillow. Probably more out of habit than actually a response.

Jeremy successfully escaped the bed, feeling hot and uncomfortable. He rushed to the bathroom.

His face was red and his hair was sweaty.

_No wonder you're uncomfortable Jeremy. You're embarrassed._

Jeremy ignored the voice and splashed cold water on his warm face. His face was still red, but he felt less like he was on fire. He exited the bathroom and headed downstairs.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal, hoping his parents wouldn't come out and see him. He checked the clock on the wall. 7:46, Sunday morning. His parents shouldn't be up for hours, and yet, his mother came down the hallway, dark curls sticking up at random angles. She had Jeremy’s face, definitely. Same pale skin, same high cheekbones, same pointed nose. “Jeremy!  How did you sleep?”

“Alright.” He mumbled.

“I saw Michael spent the night.”

“That he did.” Jeremy pretended to examine the cereal box so he didn't have to look at her.

“I don't like him sleeping in your room.”

“Mom, we’ve been friends for _twelve years._ ”

“Yeah, but now you're. . .” she pursed her lips. “Together.”

“Why should that change anything?”

Jeremy’s mom frowned. “Jeremy don't make me ground you from seeing him.”

“Don't think I'm still going to listen to you. _You_ were the one who left.”

“And your dad was the one who said my coming back would be better for you.”

“Which obviously isn't true.”

She stared him down.

“I'm going to my room.”

“And stay in there. Is Michael still here?”

Jeremy considered telling the truth. Mom did not like lying. Deciding it was probably a better idea she didn't know, he shook his head.

Mom nodded, and gestured up the staircase for Jeremy to go.

* * *

“I got grounded.” Jeremy told Michael, pushing his bedroom door closed behind him.

“Shit, what’d you do?” Michael asked, sitting up and putting his glasses on his face. His hair was touseled and he looked exhausted.

_He only slept four hours because you needed someone to spill your guts to._

“I told her you spent the night.”

“Pff, I spent the night all the time when she lived here before.”

“Well now that we're technically dating, she doesn't want you spending the night.”

“Is she gonna kick me out?”

“I told her you weren't here anymore.”

Michael snorted. “She doesn't know me at all. I would never get up before eight on a Sunday.”

Jeremy smiled.

“So. . .” Michael murmured. “‘Technically dating?’”

Jeremy's smile fell. He, mulled over his options. He didn't want to upset him.

Michael chuckled sadly. “I'm guessing last night really was just a long drawn-out breakup, right?”

Jeremy winced. Michael sounded upset. _You've failed already._

“I. . .”

“It's okay, really. This kind of thing is always too good to be true.”

Michael smiled, but there was a waver in his voice that betrayed his real feelings. He was on the verge of tears.

 _You did this to him._ The SQUIP murmured. _Tell him quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid. Maybe he’ll hate you less._

Jeremy didn't know what to say. It’d be weird to just date him until I got back to my timeline, right?

_Yes, Jeremy._

Jeremy didn't want to make Michael sad. He’d seen so much of that after the SQUIP, he never _ever_ wanted to see it again.

Michael rubbed at his eyes, and Jeremy felt awful.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Michael, burying his face in his shoulder.

Michael clutched at Jeremy’s upper back.

Jeremy was no good at making people feel better like Michael was. A good hug was Jeremy’s only cure-all remedy, but he knew it didn’t always work.

“Look, I don't have the right to break up with you. So for now, we'll say your relationship is suspended.”

“Will my Jeremy come back when you leave?”

Jeremy didn't know. He didn't know how many realities could exist at once. For all he knew, this reality could disappear completely.

“I don't know.” Jeremy confessed. “Either he will and everything will work out for everyone, or He won't and. . . you might stop existing too.”

Michael’s body trembled slightly. “I might stop existing? So like I'd die?”

“I don't know! I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess, Michael. “

Michael pulled away from Jeremy, and held him at an arm’s length, just looking him in the eyes for a moment.

His face was a little damp, and he didn't look like he quite understood all the alternate reality talk, but he nodded.

“Let's get you back to your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked! Don't be discouraged about the current Jeremy/Michael sitch, I've got plans
> 
> Also, I didn't really touch much on Jeremy's mother because I wanted to leave her up to interpretation. If y'all think she'd abusive or whatever, then that's what she is. All I know was that she was not a very good mother. 
> 
> Anywho, the next chapter is probably actually my favorite, and it's mostly finished, so it will be done soon! Stay tuned.


	4. Something like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael do what they can to set the timeline right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hh so bear with this chapter. It's my favorite content-wise with interesting events and banter but the writing seems off. Something about it is way wrong and I can't quite put my finger on it. 
> 
> Don't get used to these really frequent updates, I just did these three quickly to make up for the really long wait after chapter 1. I haven't even started chapter 5. 
> 
> Also, you may notice that this book is getting longer. Like the amount of chapters I plan on it having? I've drawn out Jeremy being in the alternate future so much that there are now more chapters.

Jeremy had told his mother Michael was gone, so they had to sneak out the window. The good news: there was a tree branch that stretched close to the house. The bad news: they were two stories off the ground and it didn't look like it’d hold much weight.

Regardless, Jeremy opened the window and tried to pop out the screen without ripping it.

“Won't your mom get mad if you sneak out?”

“Why would I care?” Jeremy muttered, trying not to drop the screen down to the ground. He pulled it inside. “She doesn't get to have power over me. Besides, she’ll be gone soon.”

“You're really set on the ‘she's not my mom’ thing, huh?”

“She's not. _She_ was the one who left.”

Michael looked worried, but he swallowed it down and climbed out the window.

Michael safely made it to the trunk of the tree and jumped onto a more sturdy branch next to it.

Jeremy carefully climbed onto the limb. It wobbled under his weight, but if it could hold Michael, surely it could hold him too?

_Unless Michael put stress fractures in the branch. Then it would be weaker and more likely to break._

_Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate._

Jeremy was holding on to the side of the house, his only way to keep balance. He didn't trust his ability to walk the four feet to the trunk.

“Jeremy! Do you need a hand?”

Jeremy looked out at Michael, who was holding up his arm, fingers outstretched.

Jeremy grabbed his hand, holding tightly and slowly crossed the branch, step by step.

About two feet in, he heard a loud crack, and felt the limb begin to give out beneath him.

He scrambled towards the trunk as fast as he could, but the branch fell and Jeremy slipped with a scream. Michael wasn't prepared, and Jeremy’s hand was ripped from his grasp.

Jeremy reached out for a hand hold, _something to keep him from hitting the ground._

He found purchase on another branch, clinging tightly to it, and scratching his hands in the process.

“Jeremy are you okay?” Michael asked, climbing frantically to reach him.

Jeremy looked up at him.

“I'm good.” He whispered. “Do you think my mom heard my scream?”

“I think the whole neighborhood heard that scream. Everybody must think you're getting murdered.”

Jeremy laughed. The ground was only a few feet down, so he let go of the branch and dropped.

Michael dropped next to him and put a hand on his back.

“You sure you're alright?”

Jeremy pulled up his hands to examine his scrapes. They weren't super deep but they were bleeding and should probably be cleaned.

“Yeah I'm fine. Just a little scraped up.”

Michael grabbed his hands to inspect.

“Let's go to my house. We’ll have free roaming privileges, and we can clean those out.”

Jeremy nodded, and the two of them climbed into Michael’s car.

“You’d think your mom would check if my car was still here. I guess she trusts you, huh?”

Jeremy frowned. “Maybe.”

Whatever. He didn't care.

They pulled up to Michael’s house and hurried inside.

At this point, the bleeding had let up, but Jeremy’s hands were starting to sting, the initial shock having worn off.

“Do you want bandages?”

Jeremy shook his head.

Michael shrugged and took him into the kitchen. Jeremy washed his hands while Michael put together an ice pack.

“You good?”

“Mmhmm.”

Michael smiled. “Good. Okay, so what's the plan?”

“What's Rich’s life like on the weekends? Do you know?”

“Not really, just that after the fire He doesn't like going out in public. People stare at his burns too much.”

Jeremy thought back to when He and Rich had been friends. Rich was always reluctant to go out, partially because of his burns, partially because of his lisp (which Rich obviously kept a secret in this timeline). But since he had had a lot of socialite friends, he went out a lot anyway.

“So he'll be at home.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Damn it.”

“Why?”

“His dad has the machine, but Rich hates me or something.”

“Well you're not exactly the coolest guy. He's friends with like, Jake Dillinger and Dustin Kropp. Y’know, the chill guys.”

Jeremy winced. “Yeah, but we still need to get into his house.”

“Well you're friends with his dad or whatever, why wouldn't _he_ let you in?”

“Rich is really embarrassed that his dad is making time machines and shit, so he likes to keep him in the garage. Rich would definitely answer the door if he were home.”

“Well then we just have to get into the garage.” Michael suggested. “That's where he is, right?”

“Well there’s no way to get in. The garage door stays locked from the inside.”

Michael’s mouth turned down. Jeremy felt a sudden urge to hug him. Instead, Jeremy grabbed his hand.

_That's a terrible thing to do, Jeremy. You just broke up with him._

_I didn't break up with him, I suspended the relationship._

_You're playing with his emotions. You're just going to hurt him again._

Jeremy pulled his hand out of Michael’s quickly.

“Did I hurt your scrapes? I'm sorry--”

“No, I just. . . _I'm_ sorry.”

“For what?” Michael asked, confused.

“For messing up your timeline. I should have listened to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not you, the other Michael. The one in my timeline. He told me not to get involved in time travel business because I could fuck up the space-time continuum or whatever. So, I'm sorry. I wanted to fix my life, which was already pretty good, and just ended up fucking yours up.”

Jeremy reached out and hugged Michael, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

“Michael, honey, I need to borrow your car for a little bit. . .” Mrs. Mell called, walking into the kitchen. “Am I interrupting something?”

They broke apart, and Jeremy picked at a loose thread on his sweater.

“Why? What's wrong with your car?”

“It's in the shop.”

“It's always in the shop.” Michael muttered.

“So we're walking then?” Jeremy asked quietly.

“Looks that way.” Michael replied, smiling softly.

* * *

They left the house shortly after Michael’s mom. The walk would probably take about twenty minutes, and they wanted to get started as early as possible.

The walk was mostly uneventful save for a stray raccoon digging through an overturned trashcan, and Michael tripping over his own feet and nearly face planting on the sidewalk.

Soon, they were standing in Rich’s driveway, wondering what to do.

“Let's try knocking.” Michael suggested.

Jeremy pursed his lips. He didn't think that was a great idea, but any idea was worth a shot.

The two of them climbed onto Rich’s porch, and knocked three times.

After nearly a minute, the door opened, and Rich stood there, his face twisted into a scowl.

“Oh hey thing one and thing two. What's the loser squad doing here? Shouldn't you be catching the bus to twinkville?”

“I-I-- We wanted to talk to your d-dad?” Jeremy stuttered.

Rich furrowed his brow. “Why the fuck would you want to talk to him? He's nutty.”

“I. . . he wanted me to do more work for him. Remember in September?”

“He doesn't need work done for him. You’d be wasting your time, all his work is pointless.”

“B-but--”

“Do me a favor and get a life, tall-ass.”

With that, Rich slammed the door in their faces.

“Ouch.” Michael joked. “What a bitch. How did you stand being friends with that guy?”

“He. . . He was different when we were friends.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “So what are we gonna do now. The front door is obviously a no-go.”

“We could sneak through a window?”

“I think we’ve had enough of that for one day.”

“Then maybe knock on the garage door?”

“We could try. . .” Michael craned his neck to look at the metal door. “I dunno if Rich would hear though.”

“I'll knock softly, don't worry.”

They moved towards the garage door, and knocked gently.

They heard something metal drop to the the ground, someone yelp loudly, and then awkward shuffling before the mechanism for the door was activated.

They were greeted with the smiling face and hard-to-look-at ears of Ted Goranski.

“I've never been so glad to see an old man.” Jeremy whispered to Michael.

“That's Rich’s dad? Holy shit.”

“Jeremy! How nice of you to drop by! And you’ve brought a friend! Let me guess, just got back?”

“Yeah, last night.” Jeremy replied, smiling.

“Welcome back to time, son! Thank you for returning the DeLorean, by the way. ” he clapped a grimy hand on Jeremy’s back, and Michael had to brush the dirt off afterwards.

“Please, come in!” Ted offered, leading them to the kitchen table. “Tea? Coffee? Milk?”

“Black coffee, please.”

Michael made a face. “And, tea for me? With sugar please? Lots of it!”

“Why cant you drink anything unless it's sweet? Your teeth are gonna rot.” Jeremy asked.

“Hey, a guy can easily live on a diet of Chocolate milk and 100 Grand bars, I've seen it happen.”

“No you didn't, you nerd.”

“Bitch.”

“Dork.”

“Twink.”

“Twunk.”

“At least I don't drink my coffee black. It literally tastes like the devil’s ass.”

“And you’d know all about the flavor of the devil’s ass.”

“I know a lot of things.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows and Jeremy laughed.

“As much as I’d hate to interrupt this. . . compelling argument,” Ted set down drinks and sat in a seat. “You probably came here for a reason, correct?”

Jeremy nodded, taking a sip of his ‘devil's ass’ coffee. “So, I may have changed something when I went back to September and. . . well everything is kind of worse.”

Michael winced.

Ted put down his coffee and looked sternly at Jeremy.

“Didn't I tell you to be careful with time?”

Jeremy gave a guilty nod. “I'm sorry just. . . some really bad stuff happened, and I wanted to fix it, but it didn't get fixed and everything ended up getting worse and--”

Jeremy was getting worked up. Michael placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“It's okay.” he whispered.

Jeremy took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry I messed up time. I didn't mean to. But now I wanna go back and fix it.”

Ted watched him closely. He looked old and tired. Jeremy hoped he would allow him to use to DeLorean again.

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you may use the machine again.”

“Oh thank goodness! I'll just go right now and--”

“No, it's currently not in one piece.”

“What?” Jeremy nearly choked on his coffee.

“I had to take apart a piece of the fuel gauge because it was faulty. It's good you came back when you did because it was out of fuel.”

“So, when will I be able to use it?”

“It should be done by tomorrow evening.”

“Okay, I'll be here around six. Does that sound good?”

Ted nodded, and Jeremy thanked him again before grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling him out of the house.

* * *

“So I guess you have to go to school tomorrow.” Michael thought aloud.

“No way. I'm just gonna stay home. One day won't hurt. Plus, I have the power of time travel in my hands.”

Michael looked at Jeremy in disapproval.

“Time isn't a toy. You messed with it before, and see where it got you?”

“I'm not gonna do anything stupid. My only plan is to make sure Jerm talks to Rich in the bathroom.”

“But won't there be another Jeremy trying to keep Rich out of the bathroom?”

“Oh man, you're right.” Jeremy sighed. “I gotta keep him away too.”

“You got a fancy name for him too?”

“Jerry.”

Michael laughed.

“So I suppose you want to walk to your house since it’s closer than mine?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I don't want to see my mom.”

“I mean, I guess you could spend the night. But if you do that, I'm forcing you to come to school tomorrow.”

“How about you just ditch school with me tomorrow.”

“Jeremy! You're such a bad influence!” Michael shouted in mock horror. “But if you insist, of course I'll help you spongebath the elderly.”

“. . . What?”

“Like my excuse? It’s always good to have an alibi.”

Jeremy shook his head and smiled. “Sure, Michael.”

* * *

Mrs. Mell was happy to have Jeremy. She was like a mother to him. _A much better one._

Jeremy and Michael played video games most of the night. Technically, it was only the day after he’d left, but Jeremy felt like he’d been gone for months, and it was nice being with Michael again.

“Hah take that you fucking nerd!” Michael yelled, having just blue-shelled Jeremy in Mario Kart.

“Wow, what a bitch,” Jeremy murmured. “I see why peach chose Mario over you.”

“FUCK YOU, JEREMY.” Michael screamed, swerving off the track in his anger and falling into the abyss of Rainbow Road.

“Why’d you choose this course? It's the worst one!”

“Excuse me, you mean the only course in Mario Kart I can beat you at. You can't blame me for wanting to win sometimes.” Jeremy rolled over the finish line. _First place_.

Michael rolled his eyes. “This is cheating.”

“No it's--”

“CHEATER! JEREMY IS A CHEATER!”

“Michael shut up oh my god! Your mom is gonna get mad at us!”

“CHEATE--” Jeremy clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Ew! Did you just--”

“EW RAW SKIN IT TASTED LIKE BLOOD UGH SO GROSS!”

Jeremy laughed. “It's your fault for licking my scraped up hand.”

“Gross, I'm never licking you again.”

There was a pause. “Unless, y’know, you want me to--”

“Michael oh my god” Jeremy wheezed.

“Just saying,” he murmured. “The offer stands.”

“Boys,” a voice called from the top of the stairs. Mrs. Mell. “Go to sleep. You have school tomorrow.”

She flicked the light switch off, and closed the basement door with a soft click.

“Are we gonna go to sleep?”

“Fuck no, I'm not letting you stay the winner.”

Michael grinned evilly at him, and Jeremy could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Michael chose Coconut Mall--his favorite course--and pressed play. Jeremy wasn't paying much attention to the game. He was trying to slow the pulsing in his head.

_Jeremy._

_What?_

_Your heart rate is accelerating at an alarming rate._

_Yeah I can tell._

_You're feeling nervous._

_I know! But why?_

_I believe it is Michael._

_Michael? Why?_

_I'm inside your head, Jeremy. I know everything about you. Even the stuff you don't know._

_And that would be?_

_Jeremy, you like Michael._

Jeremy closed his eyes.

_No, I like Christine._

_No, Jeremy, you've practically got a shrine for him in your head._

Jeremy opened his eyes again, deciding to ignore the SQUIP.

“Wow dude, you're sucking real bad. You lose your confidence or something?” Michael remarked.

“Or something.”

Jeremy somehow pulled his way up from 11th to 3rd. Michael was in 1st.

“Get riggedy rekt, son.”

“Shut up, dork.”

“You love me.”

Jeremy turned his head to look at Michael completely. His stomach flopped.

“Yeah,” Jeremy chuckled. “you're my favorite person, remember?”

Michael smiled sweetly. “Do you really mean it?”

“Yeah, you dumbass.”

“You're so mean.” Michael pouted. The way he stuck out his lower lip made Jeremy wonder _what would it be like to kiss him._

_Maybe the SQUIP was right._

_Maybe I'm always right, Jeremy._

He pushed the hair out of his face and looked away from Michael.

_Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Part of being desperate is looking for every possible chance of a relationship._

_Are you desperate, Jeremy?_

_I've always been, shouldn't you know this?_

“Jeremy,” Michael murmured. “You okay? You look like you're battling it out in your head.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, hope you enjoyed! This is really fun to write and I'm glad people are liking it!
> 
> My instagram is @probably_an_idiot and my tumblr is inactive but it's @probably-an-idiot
> 
> Y'all should totally drop me some feedback there ;0
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next chapter!


	5. Geez Mom, Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys end up going to school, and waste time before they head to Ted's to get the DeLorean
> 
> (TW: Homophobia, abusive parent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo this ones a long'n. It's also the first time I've ever had to put trigger warnings in a published story yikes. 
> 
> I'm sorry about this mess and I hope it's alright because some of it bothers me but I couldn't be stuffed to rewrite. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The two of them woke up the next morning at 6:30 to the sound of Michael’s alarm.

“I thought we weren't gonna go to school today.” Jeremy murmured sleepily, turning around and pressing his face into his pillow.

“Forgot to turn off the alarm,” Michael countered. He leaned over Jeremy and stopped the noise. “We might as well get up. I know _I_ can't go back to sleep after a rude awakening like that.”

Jeremy made a snoring noise, and Michael laughed. Jeremy smiled into the pillow.

“I suppose we could get up.”

Jeremy rolled onto his back, and glanced to Michael next to him. “Or we could just stay here in the nice, warm covers.”

“Mmm that sure sounds inviting _but_ , I think I'm gonna go to school today.”

“What? Why?” Jeremy whined.

“We have a chem test that I didn't study for.” Michael laughed.

“You don't study for any tests!”

“Hey, as long as you make the grade, you don't have to have studied.”

“Whatever, you nerd. I still don't understand how you can just remember all that shit. Like, I have to study for hours, and you can just wing it and stay a B average student.”

Michael shrugged. “It’s a blessing and a curse.”

“How could it possibly be a curse?”

“People think I'm a nerd.” Michael replied, punching Jeremy softly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so say, hypothetically, we did go to school today. I don't have my backpack, and before you say it, we’re _not picking it up_. My mom is probably furious since I was technically grounded.”

Michael nodded thoughtfully. “Wing it?”

“That's your advice for everything!”

“It's what I do!”

Michael smiled lazily, and Jeremy felt himself smiling too. But he still wasn't convinced they should go.

“I'll buy you lunch in payment.”

“It's a deal.”

* * *

An hour later, Jeremy and Michael were walking into Middleborough high school. Jeremy glanced at Michael’s backpack. The ‘riends' was more clear. Michael and Jerm must have redone it when the ink started to fade. Jeremy smiled to himself. Leave it to Michael and him to redo fading vandalism.

Jeremy’s first class was English, which he shared with Michael, so they walked together to their first floor classroom.

Jeremy vaguely remembered what had happened in the last chapter of the book they were reading. He hasn't really missed any school, because of time travel.

While the rest of the class was silently reading chapter fifteen, Jeremy was rereading chapter fourteen to jog his memory.

“Nerd.” Michael muttered across to him when he saw Jeremy rereading the chapter.

Jeremy ignored him.

The next class was PE. Jeremy _hated_ PE. And it didn’t help that Michael wasn't there.

But someone else was.

“Hey tall-ass!” Rich yelled at him as he exited the locker room in his uncomfortable gym uniform.

“What?” Jeremy asked, a bit more venom than he had intended.

“Don't talk to me like that, bitch,” Rich snarled. “What were you doing at my house yesterday? I thought I told you to fuck off at the door.”

“I-I. . . your dad invited us in.”

“Yeah well I don't want you or your loser boyfriend in my house.”

“B-but--”

“I don't care if my dad invited you in. I've told you before he's senile. If I catch you in my house again, I won't hesitate to knock a hole right through you. Capiche?”

Jeremy swallowed dryly and nodded.

* * *

After PE was health (boring), then chemistry. Michael had been right, there was a test. (Michael shot him a thumbs up and wiggled his eyebrows as the teacher handed out test papers)  After chemistry, was finally lunch.

Michael drove them to Burger King, because Jeremy had really been wanting a burger all day.

“What do you think is in that ‘secret sauce’ or whatever they put on their burgers?” Jeremy asked through a mouthful of fries.

“Shit, I dunno Jere. That's a good question. My mom thinks it's just ketchup and mayo. Maybe that's it?”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at his burger, and took another bite, tasting the sauce. “Yeah, that seems right. But I think there's something else.”

“Maybe some sort of spice?”

“The only spices burger king has are salt and sugar.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah, imagine if they started serving oregano burgers.”

Jeremy made a face. “That sounds horrible.”

“Basil burgers.”

“Stop.”

“Rosemary burgers.”

“Stop!”

“Thyme burgers!”

“STOP, MICHAEL!”

Michael smiled and kept his eyes on the road. They were on their way back to school, but knowing Michael, he’d stop by seven-eleven to grab a slushie.

Sure enough, they pulled up to the gas station a moment later.

“You want one?”

Jeremy nodded. “Let's do blue Raspberry this time.”

Blue raspberry and coke were Jeremy’s two favorite flavors. He switched off which one he got every now and then, but Michael stuck with cherry every time.

He came back out a moment later with two slushies in hand.

“We've got ten minutes left until class. You wanna head back to the school, or what?”

Jeremy couldn't think of anywhere else he’d want to be. “Let's just go back.”

Three minutes later, Michael was pulling his car back into the parking lot. They spent the rest of lunch sitting behind the bleachers in the football field and sipping from their slushies.

When the bell rang, Jeremy headed to his math class. The one class he had with Christine.

He sat behind her, not knowing how their relationship stood. Were they friends because of the play? Michael had said the play sucked, Maybe she hates him for it?

_She very easily could, Jeremy. Unfortunately, it’s hard to say for sure since we don't know what happened that made the play suck._

Jeremy gathered his courage and tapped Christine’s shoulder.

She swiveled around to look at him. She looked as though she were absently watching a cat chase a toy mouse.

“Jeremy? What is it?”

“I-I just wanted to say hi,” Jeremy gulped. “Hi.”

Christine gave him a small smile. “Hi, Jeremy.”

“H-how was your weekend?”

“It was pretty cool. You?”

“Insane.” Jeremy breathed.

Christine chuckled, and turned back around to face the teacher.

* * *

Jeremy only had one other class--Home Ec. (More like Home Ick)--and then the bell rang.

Jeremy met Michael at his car in the parking lot.

“Six, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna hang ‘till then?”

“Duh.”

They climbed in, and Michael started heading for his house.

Jeremy turned on his phone. He hadn't checked it all day. The only people he would receive texts or calls from in this timeline was michael, and he was with him the whole time. Why bother?

Unfortunately, Jeremy forgot about one of the other people who had his number. Upon turning his phone on, he was greeted with seven texts and four missed calls from his mother.

**From: Morgan**

**_(12:07)_ ** _youve been in your room all morning. You can come out now jeremy come have some lunch_

 **_(12:12)_ ** _Jeremy, why are you not in your room? Where are you young man_

 **_(3:07)_ ** _jeremy, when i find you youll be in a world of trouble mr._

 **_(6:38)_ ** _i bet youre at michaels house. I told you i dont want you running around with him. You better get home right now._

 **_(9:43)_ ** _if i get a call from school tomorrow saying you werent there, im cutting off your phone service_

 **_(12:12)_ ** _your father is very worried about you jeremy. Id like if you came home please._

 **_(3:00)_ ** _jeremy, i know youre off school right now. I want you to call me. Youre also grounded for another month no phone and no michael._

The last text was only a few minutes old. He didn't want to call his mother. Didn't want to talk to her, ever.

**To: Morgan**

**_(3:12)_ ** _im not going home tonight_

**From: Morgan**

**_(3:13)_ ** _jeremiah heere youd better get your skinny ass over to this house before i beat the holy hell out of you_

**To: Morgan**

**_(3:13)_ ** _ha_

 **_(3:14)_ ** _not happening_

 **_(3:14)_ ** _im not going home._

**From: Morgan**

**_(3:15)_ ** _are you going to michaels?_

**To: Morgan**

**_(3:16)_ ** _whats it to you?_

**From: Morgan**

**_(3:16)_ ** _i told you, i dont want you running around with him._

**To: Morgan**

**_(3:17)_ ** _hes my best friend, ive been running around with him since i was like, five._

**From: Morgan**

**_(3:18)_ ** _i mean i dont want you dating him. Its unnatural_

**To: Morgan**

**_(3:20)_ ** _what makes it “unnatural?” That were both guys? Geez mom, grow up. Its the 21st century. Men are allowed to love men_

Jeremy left it at that, turning his phone off again, not wanting to deal with her anymore.

“You alright, buddy?”

Jeremy glanced up to michael. He looked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It's just my mom being my mom.”

“What’d she say?”

“To ‘get my skinny ass back to the house or she'll beat the holy hell out of me.’” Jeremy spat.

“Yikes.”

“She also said she doesn't want me running around with you. By which she means, she doesn't like you and Jerm dating.”

Michael winced. “No, I'd imagine not.”

“She might show up at your house later to take me by force.”

“Shit dude, what’d you say?”

“I just told her I wasn't coming home.”

“You used that attitude of yours, didn't ya?”

Jeremy nodded, laughing a little.

“Are you worried?”

“I'm not scared of her.”

Michael pulled into the driveway of his house.

“Hopefully she pays us a visit _after_ six, right?”

“Oh geez what would she even do it I want here?”

“Trash the place, probably. But then there'll be an excuse to get a restraining order.”

“I think this conversation just got a lot more depressing.”

“Yeah,” Michael chuckled. “Let's play some video games.”

* * *

They weren't so lucky to have Morgan show up after six. At 5:37, there was desperate pounding on the front door.

They heard Mrs. Mell answer it and greet Morgan.

Jeremy may have said he wasn't scared, but he could feel himself trembling.

Michael placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It's okay, Jere. We’re not gonna let her take you.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “I know, just. . . she's my mother. She's scary when she's mad.”

Michael wrapped Jeremy in a tight hug, carding his hands through his tangled hair.

“Where is my son?” Morgan asked loudly in an angry voice. They heard light murmurings as Mrs. Mell spoke in a calmer, nicer voice. They only caught one half of the conversation. “He’s coming with me!”

“No, he’s not staying here!”

“you can't tell me how to raise my son.”

“He’s coming home with me.”

“Tell me where he is, or I'll start looking myself.”

A moment later, they heard something loud crash to the ground. A dining room chair maybe. Michael winced, and Jeremy balled his hands into fists, clinging to the fabric of Michael’s jacket.

Jeremy was beyond angry. She came into Michael’s house and started wrecking up the place?

“Michael, I'm gonna talk to her.”

“Jeremy, she's really angry right now, I don't know if that's--”

“I don't want her to hurt you or your mom. Who knows when she’ll start throwing tv's and costing you a lot of money.”

“Jere, I don't think that's smart.”

“I'm gonna talk to her.”

Before Michael could do anything, Jeremy climbed to his feet and up the basement stairs.

He opened the door, peeking slowly. Mrs. Mell was In the kitchen, righting the overturned chair and talking to Morgan in a soft, but angry voice.

“I don't want you in my house anymore.”

“Fine, then I'll take my son and leave.”

“Frankly, I think Jeremy is safer here. I think you should leave before--What are you doing! Go back downstairs!” she hissed, finally seeing Jeremy.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaving the safety of the basement completely.

“Jeremy! There you are,” Morgan growled. “We're going home. Come here, right now.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Jeremiah Heere, you’d better get in the car right now.”

“Or what?”

“Or I'll--” Morgan knew she couldn't finish that sentence. Not with Mrs. Mell standing right there, listening eagerly to every word.

Morgan furrowed her brow. Instead of answering, she just grabbed Jeremy by the arm and started dragging him.

It was painful. She was pulling on his shoulder uncomfortably.

“Morgan, you let go of him right now! I have the phone right now, I'll call the cops.”

Jeremy made eye contact with her and shook his head. He wanted to deal with this himself.

“He's such an idiot.” She whispered to herself, returning her phone to her pocket.

When they got out onto the lawn, Jeremy wrenched his arm from Morgan’s grasp painfully.

“Why?”

“Why what? Why do I want you home? Because you're grounded.”

“No, why do you actually want me home? If I was anywhere but Michael’s, you would’ve left me.”

“T-that’s not true!”

“It is and you know it! I know you don't like Michael, but you know what, you don't really like anyone. Hell, you barely like me!”

“That's a lie, you're my son and I love you.”

“Then why don't you fucking act like it! Rather than harassing me for having a b-boyfriend, why don't you be more like a mother? Why are you just such a bitch?”

Jeremy was suddenly aware of a burning pain in his cheek. She had slapped him.

“I don't appreciate you calling me that,” she said in a quiet voice, seething. “Don't ever talk to me like that again.”

“Don't ever h-hit me like that again!”

Jeremy was trembling worse than ever. He was so scrawny, he probably shouldn't be challenging his mother like this, but he needed her to be gone. He had thought she was gone.

“Dad said it’d be good for me for you to be back? You’ve only been back for two days and you've broken all the rules I have for people I care about.”

“Two--”

“And you don't get to have power over me anymore.”

“Jeremy--” her voice was still angry, but there was a slight waver.

“Please, _please,_ go away and don't ever talk to me, or Michael _ever again.”_

Morgan clenched her jaw. “You're only seventeen. You can't make me do anything, but you belong to me. You have to do as I say.”

“No.”

She drew back her hand again, and Jeremy flinched, but she didn't slap him. Mrs. Mell had grabbed her by the arm and pulled it down to her side.

Mrs. Mell was a small woman, and it was strange seeing her overpowering Morgan, the beanstalk’s mother.

“I'm calling the cops.” She said calmly. Jeremy always admired her ability to stay calm in bad situations. “Unless you want to get into some serious trouble, I'd advise you to stay away. You can expect a restraining order soon as well and Jeremy. . .”

Mrs. Mell put a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Will be staying with us until further notice.”

Morgan stared her down for a moment, sniffed in disgust, and climbed into her car.

Michael rushed out onto the lawn as she drove away.

“Jeremy, holy fuck are you okay? Damn your face is red she slapped you really hard, oh my god,” Michael threw his arms around Jeremy’s neck. “What was that supposed to do? You just got slapped and made her angrier!”

“But I told her how I felt.” Jeremy whispered. His face hurt, but he felt much better to have let that out. He’d always dreamed of the time he’d stand up to her, but he had actually expected it to be more effective. He’d feel even better if she had sunk to the ground and started crying or something.

_That was stupid, Jeremy._

_I don't care._

Jeremy buried his face in Michael's hoodie, and felt himself start to cry. It wasn't noisy, and he wasn't sad. Just overwhelmed and a little bit relieved.

After he had calmed down, it was already time to go see Ted.

Michael drove him over, not wanting to waste any more time.

They knocked on the garage to avoid Rich. It was 6:14.

Ted opened up the garage to show the DeLorean in all its glory, repaired and ready for use.

“Are you ready, Jeremy?”

Jeremy nodded, and he climbed into the car.

“Remember Jeremy,” Ted scolded. “Don't change anything! Your only task is to stop the first time-traveler Jeremy.”

Jeremy nodded nervously. “I can do that.”

Ted stepped aside, and Jeremy pulled out of the driveway.

Michael was standing against his car. Jeremy drove next to him and rolled down the window, leaning out.

“Dude, consider: Saffron Burgers.”

“We’re still talking about that?” Jeremy squeaked, causing Michael to laugh. Jeremy joined in

The laughter died down slowly until they were together in silence, Jeremy leaning out the window and Michael leaning against his car.

“So,” Michael began. “Don't know what'll happen to me, right?”

“Yeah. . .” Jeremy murmured, averting his gaze to his feet. “Michael, I'm so sorry. I-I just--”

Michael scrubbed at his eyes. “It's alright. This timeline was a mistake anyway.”

Jeremy bit his lip and blinked back tears. “I'm really sorry Michael, I shouldn't have dragged you into this in the first--”

Jeremy couldn't talk. His mouth felt heavy. It took him a moment to realise why. _Michael was kissing him._ It was a soft kiss, not demanding or desperate. When Michael pulled away, he gave a watered down smile. “One last kiss. Y’know, in case I die.”

Jeremy was just looking at him, his mouth partially open. That kiss had been kind of. . . _amazing._ “I guess I'll kind of see you in your normal timeline? I mean the other Michael is inherently me and--”

Jeremy kissed him on the cheek.

“I'll miss you.”

“You're literally going to see me in like negative two days.”

Jeremy laughed and sat down in the seat.

“I love you.” Michael mumbled.

“I-I love you too.”

Michael grinned the widest Jeremy had ever seen. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Dude, tell other me, he'll be so stoked.”

Jeremy frowned, and Michael’s face fell too. “Oh right. Christine.”

Jeremy shook his head, gave one last wave, and started to speed down the street. The accelerator climbed up to 88 and Jeremy disappeared, leaving only a pair of flaming tire tracks behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, so I hope you liked it and all that. The next chapter will be the shenanigans when he goes back, and then the last chapter will be everything set straight + the ending y'all are waiting for. 
> 
> So thanks for reading and for bearing with my awkward updating schedule. I legit wrote this all in one go on my plane ride back to the states (i hated the vacation btw oops)
> 
> Hmu @probably_an_idiot on insta I love talking to people! Love ya bye!


	6. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy returns to the future after keeping Jerry from changing the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and for the wait. Shit's been going on and school just started ugh. 
> 
> The next chapter should be out soon whoop!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jeremy had set the DeLorean to bring him to the 24th of September at 6:00am. Right before school. Jerm would be at his dad's, and Jerry would be at Michael’s.

Jeremy was early of course. But he didn't want to accidentally miss his chance. He didn't think he could handle more than three Jeremy’s at once.

He drove to the school, parking in the back and darted into an empty classroom on the way to his class. He’d grab Jerry just after he parted ways with Michael. He had to watch closely and be sure not to miss him.

He had to wait for about an hour before He and Michael finally showed up.

They exchanged a wave, and Jerry headed in Jeremy’s direction.

Careful not to catch anyone’s attention, Jeremy dashed out of the classroom and, grabbing Jerry by the cardigan, dragged him back.

“Ouch what the fuck?”

“Jerry--”

“Excuse me, my name is Jeremy. Who are you--are you. . . me?”

“Yeah, yeah, listen!” Jeremy took a deep breath. “You want to take the SQUIP. Don't keep Rich from asking Jerm.”

“Why?”

“Because, that's what _I_ did, and it messes up the future a whole lot.”

“I'm confused.”

Jeremy sighed. There were so many layers to this story, it was difficult to explain.

“So right now, you're trying to get rid of the SQUIP, right?”

Jerry nodded.

“And you plan on keeping Rich from ever entering that bathroom.”

“Yeah.”

“But even though Jerm doesn't take the pill, you will still have the SQUIP in your head because he came with you in the DeLorean and you were basically in a bubble that preserves everything about you.”

Jerry groaned. “So there's just no way to fix this?”

Jeremy shook his head slowly, earning a defeated look from Jerry.

“So you'll have to learn to just deal with it.”

Jerry sighed, all his hopes of finally ridding himself of the SQUIP, gone.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he whispered. “I went back in fucking time for this. I did something scientifically impossible.”

Jeremy patted Jerry’s shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

It was weird consoling himself. Seeing the upset look on his face. He realised he could tell that Jerry was holding back tears. Jeremy wasn't the best at reading faces, but the fact that this was his face. . . He knew everything about it.

“Why don't you just go check in with Ted like you said you would? Then go back to your time, and be glad you took the SQUIP.”

Jerry shot him an angry look. “Glad?”

“I know, it sucks but you have friends, and a girlfriend, and your dad is great. You don't have any if those in the other future. You're still a loser in the other future.”

Jerry pierced him with his glare, but quickly turned and left the classroom.

“I hope he follows my advice.” Jeremy murmured nervously.

He didn't want to dawdle anymore. He wanted back into his timeline. Back into his life.

Trusting Jerry to do the right thing, Jeremy climbed into the DeLorean, and travelled back to the future.

* * *

It was January 18th, late. The street was dark, and snow was falling softly. Jeremy checked the time on the clock.

_2:56am._

He drove to Rich’s house, and parked the time machine in their driveway, beginning the walk home.

Once again, Jeremy drew his sweater around him tightly.

_I've got to remember to wear a heavier jacket._

_Yeah, you do. You're going to get hypothermia._

Jeremy sniffed angrily, ignoring the SQUIP’s remark. The walk was just how you’d expect it. Cold, dark, and boring. Jeremy got into his house at 3:07am.

The house was dark, and devoid of angry mothers. _A good sign._

Jeremy trudged up the stairs to his room, and promptly fell asleep, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

* * *

Jeremy woke up feeling frazzled. The kind of feeling you get when you have jet lag, but you don't need that much sleep to begin with, so it only fucks you up a little bit. He peeled his eyes open and slammed a hand over the screaming alarm clock.

He was _so_ not doing school today.

He rolled over and fell back asleep.

It didn't last long though, because half an hour later, his phone was buzzing.

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(7:03)_ ** _you want me to pick you up bro?_

Jeremy was still half asleep. He could barely focus enough to even look at the screen.

**To: Michaelangelo**

**_(7:05)_ ** _nah mikey im not going today_

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(7:06)_ ** _???_

 **_(7:06)_ ** _y not?_

**To: Michaelangelo**

**_(7:07)_ ** _I don't feel good. U should come over after school if you want tho_

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(7:08)_ ** _ive got smth until 6 so after then?_

**To: Michaelangelo**

**_(7:09)_ ** _sure cya then! <3 _

**From: Michaelangelo**

**_(7:10)_ ** _ <3<3<3 _

Jeremy smiled.

_You like Michael._

He didn't deny it.

_And he likes you._

Jeremy inhaled, knowing what was coming next.

_But what is your plan? What will you do about Christine?_

_I don't know! I don't know anything! You're the supercomputer, you should be giving me advice._

_Well, ever since you cruelly destroyed my database, I'm no longer the tool I was before. I can't make you suave again._

Jeremy closed his eyes. _Shutdown._

That’d only keep the SQUIP gone for a little while, but it would be enough to sort through his thoughts. He had a _whole day to sort through his thoughts._

Jeremy went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed! The new chap should be out soon!
> 
> Come say hi on insta: @probably_an_idiot or on tumblr: @probably-an-idiot
> 
> Thanks again!


	7. Xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy faces his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY. 
> 
> also it's not edited whoops.

Six came by much faster than he would have liked. Michael knocked on the door, and Jeremy nearly dropped the box of cereal he was holding.

Jeremy opened the door with a smile. Michael smiled back, and Jeremy felt a wave of affection. He wanted to hug him really badly.

Jeremy threw his arms around his friend and clutched to him like his life depended on it.

“What's wrong?” Michael asked, carding his hands softly through Jeremy’s hair.

“A lot of. . . stuff happened.” Jeremy murmured into Michael’s shoulder.

They broke apart so Michael could shoulder his way inside and Jeremy closed the door behind him, glancing around nervously. The house was empty, his dad still at work, but Jeremy felt like his mom could be anywhere. Lurking. 

“Can I. . . talk to you?”

Michael swallowed and licked his lips nervously. “Uh, yeah sure. What's up?”

“So, you know how the other day I asked if you believed in time travel or whatever?”

Michael nodded. 

“And how Rich’s dad had a time machine?”

“Yeah?” Michael seemed unamused. 

“W-well the time machine was real. It. . . I went back to September and kept myself from getting the SQUIP in the first place, and when I came back. . . a lot had changed.”

“Jeremy, how many times am I gonna have to tell you that I don't want your b--”

“No! Michael, it's true!”

Michael crossed his arms. 

“Okay, suppose it was true. What was different about the not-SQUIPped future?”

“Still very SQUIPped, sadly. Also, Rich and Chris and them weren't our friends, and we were still like, huge losers, and. . . and m-my mo-om was back.”

“What? Morgan? Oh my god, Jeremy, are you okay?!” Michael wrapped Jeremy in his arms, brushing through his hair with his fingers. 

“Did she do anything?” 

“Well, I was pretty rebellious. I g-got slapped, but that was it on a physical level. Sh-she was actually mad because of. . . well, you.”

“It was my fault? Oh god I'm so sorry!” Michael squeezed Jeremy tighter. 

“Well, k-kind of.”

Michael didn’t say anything, waiting for Jeremy to continue. 

“She was upset because we were. . . we were d-dating. And--and you know how she f-feels about t-two guys dating or whatever.”

“Wait, wait. We were dating?”

“Yeah, the o-other you said that when I finally g-gave up on Christine we started d-dating or whatever, and my m-mother was just overall--”

“Hold up, Jeremy. Don't talk about your mom. She’s stressful and I don't want to hear about her.”

Michael paused, and Jeremy felt like he was going to call through the floor if he moved.

“What did other me say?”

“To tell you that. . . I love you.”

Michael’s breath caught in his throat.

“What?”

“I-I think I love you.”

“What makes you think that?” Michael sounded concerned.

“B-because you. . . _he_ k-kissed me and. . . it just felt. . . I dunno, right?”

Michael’s mouth was open and he was staring blankly at some spot near Jeremy’s collar.

Jeremy took a careful step forward.

“I-I know I shouldn’t have suddenly sprung this on you or. . . or whatever but. . .”

Another step.

“I'm pretty sure I love you.”

Another step. They were just inches apart.

“And I'm pretty sure that you. . . love me too.” his voice was barely a whisper.

Michael could barely release the breath he was holding before Jeremy’s lips were on his. It was soft and hesitant, as though Jeremy felt one wrong move would ruin everything.

Michael stepped back, feeling sick.

“Jere. . . you're right. I mean, you're right a lot of the time, but right now specifically.” Michael sighed. “I do love you but. . .”

He pushed Jeremy back just a step. Jeremy’s face was flushed and he looked like he were about ready to crumble.

Michael took a deep breath. “I can't. . . do this to Christine. She loves you a lot too and. . . you're dating her already.”

Jeremy scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Right. Christine.”

“She’s probably the one you should be talking to right now,” Michael murmured, grasping at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Jeremy’s eyes were glued to his shoes. Jeremy didn’t look at Michael while he stepped backwards. Not when he left the room, closing the door behind him. Not when he heard the creaking of the stairs marking Michael’s descent.

He didn’t look up until he heard the front door close.

Jeremy groaned and laid on his bed.

 _Jeremy, you should’ve talked to Christine first. If you break up with her now, Michael will think you’re a self-centered jerk. Well, I mean,_ more _of one._

* * *

**To: Chrissy**

**_(6:21)_ ** _Hey, you wanna come over for a bit? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages._

**From: Chrissy**

**_(6:23)_ ** _Yeah, sure_

Jeremy tossed his phone into his bed and started down the stairs. He waited in the living room until 6:30, when Christine knocked lightly on the door.

Jeremy steeled himself, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

“Hey sweetpea!” She called, leaning over and grabbing his hand.

“Hey. . . Chris.” Jeremy mumbled, his eyes downcast.

“What’s wrong?”

“I. . . I need to talk to you.”

Christine gave him a questioning look.

“Just. . . would you come inside?”

Christine, with her hand gently grasping Jeremy’s, followed him into his living room.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, um. . . A lot happened.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

Christine’s mouth turned down. “You don’t have to tell me what happened, but you do have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well, I--”

“Is it Michael?”

“Wha-” Jeremy faltered.

“Is it Michael?” She repeated.

“I. . . Um, what do you mean?”

“Did you finally realise you love him?”

Jeremy had to stop for a moment. _How long had he loved Michael and not known about it?_

“Um. . . maybe?”

Christine’s worried face split into a smile of relief. “Jeremy, that boy’s been in love with you for years!”

“I know! I just. . . the stuff that happened made me realise that I love him too.”

“Well go get him!”

“I’m already dating you!”

Christine grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders, chuckling softly to herself.

“Jeremy, I love you a lot, but what you have with Michael. . . That’s so much more special.”

Jeremy swallowed dryly. “But. . . I still like you a lot and. . .” He sighed. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“I can’t make that decision for you. Listen to your heart, I’d say. I know that sounds cliché, but It’s important. Just know, that if you break up with me because of Michael, I’m totally cool with it. Okay?”

Jeremy felt his face flush. “What do I do now?” He mumbled.

“Well, that’s up to you.”

Jeremy paused, taking in as much of the girl before him as he could. She was so much smaller than him, her neck was craned, from looking at him. Her hair was messy, and she looked like she’d worn her pajamas to school, and hadn’t changed out of them on Jeremy’s behalf.

He really did like this girl, but it felt. . . different from how he felt about Michael. He wanted to hug and kiss Christine, but Michael?

He wanted to be near him. He wanted to feel the proximity. He wanted to be able to reach out and touch his face, his hair, his lips. He wanted to hold his hands, and cuddle with him. The feeling was just. . . so _different._

“I. . .”

“Jeremy. You should go to him.”

“Wow, what a cliché--”

“Jeremy I'm serious!” she laughed, shoving his shoulder.

Jeremy’s eyes fell to his hands on his lap.

“You think?”

Christine nodded slowly, placing a tentative hand on his back.

Jeremy took a deep breath and stood up. “Okay.”

Christine got to her feet as well, smiling.

“Can I have one more kiss?” she asked. “Y’know, I love you and all.”

Jeremy frowned, and took a step towards her. “I'm sorry, Chris. . . I just--”

“No, it's totally cool! I knew this would happen eventually.”

Christine grabbed Jeremy’s hands and placed a soft kiss on Jeremy’s lips.

When she pulled away, she smiled again. “Go get ‘im, tiger!”

Jeremy hesitated for a moment, squeezing her hands, before dashing out the door and beginning the walk (or jog. This is urgent) to Michael’s.

* * *

The knocking pattern was special. When Jeremy and Michael were younger, they came up with tons of knocking patterns for things like trouble, exciting things, sad things. There was even a specific “I-need-to-be-away-from-my-mom” pattern.

Jeremy tapped a pattern of urgency, hoping to get Michael to the door quickly.

Michael seemed reluctant, shuffling to the door and opening it slowly, but he wouldn't ignore Jeremy. He _couldn't_ ignore Jeremy.

“Michael, I--”

“Wait, Jeremy.” Michael put a hand up to Jeremy’s face. “Come inside first.”

Jeremy jumped past the threshold as though he were being chased by ravenous crocodiles.

Michael led him into the basement while Jeremy caught his breath from the jog.

“Okay, what’s the news.” Michael asked softly after sprawling on his beanbag.

“W-well, you remember what I told you earlier?”

Michael’s face turned a soft shade of red.

“I- I did some evaluations of my f-feelings and shit and. . . well, I broke up with Christine.”

“You dumbass!” Michael cried. “She's way better than me!”

“No, dude I. . . I did some deep thinking about how I feel for Christine, versus how I feel for you. And--”

Michael’s face was deadpan, which wasn't making this any easier for Jeremy.

_You know this sounds stupid, and weird and unfair to Christine._

“I know this sounds stupid, and weird, and unfair to Christine.” Old habits die hard.

_But she was the one who told you to go to him._

“But she was the one who told me to go to you.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. When the SQUIP wasn't being an annoying asshole, it was still helpful. Jeremy felt more organized. More in control.

“I- well I like you- _love you-_ a lot, and Christine told me to come here and stuff, so. . .”

Michael continued to refrain from speaking.

“This seems kind of one-sided, and that's not a biggie, I just feel like you're not listening to me or not taking me seriously or--”

Michael suddenly lunged towards Jeremy and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“Sorry,” he laughed, snaking his arms around Jeremy’s neck. “Inexperienced.”

“Have you been smoking?”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“You taste like weed.” Jeremy giggled, before pressing his lips to Michael’s again.

“So, is this like, a thing now? Can we be a thing, or whatever?” Michael asked nervously.

Jeremy smiled lazily and ran a hand down his face, brushing his thumb across Michael’s lips.

“Please,” he breathed. “I'd like nothing more.”

Michael smiled, and pressed their foreheads together, their noses almost touching.

“Sounds like a plan, Stan.”

“This is cancelled.”

“But I thought you picked me over the love of your life, Christine!” Michael pouted.

“Nope, don't remember it. Didn't happen.” Jeremy teased, closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

2:58pm

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(2:58)_ ** _baybeeee I want to go home!!! Where tf are you??? Xoxo_

 **_(2:59)_ ** _I'm gonna call you babe until you answer me Xoxo_

 **_(3:00)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:00)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:00)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:00)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:00)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:01)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:01)_ ** _Jeremiah francine heere, get over heere or I will punch you straight to mell Xoxo_

 **_(3:01)_ ** _ha Xoxo_

 **_(3:02)_ ** _haha Xoxo_

 **_(3:02)_ ** _see what I did there? Xoxo_

 **_(3:02)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:02)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:03)_ ** _babe Xoxo_

 **_(3:05)_ ** _oh shit I can see you in the distance. Xoxo_

 **_(3:05)_ ** _RUN FORREST RUN! Xoxo_

 **_(3:06)_ ** _yeah you better be runnin ya little bitch, keep me waiting for eight while minutes Xoxo_

 **_(3:06)_ ** _I'm just kidding ily xoxoxoxo Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:08)_ ** _whyd you send me so many texts, you gnat??_

 **_(3:08)_ ** _I'm calling you a gnat bc you're annoying_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:08)_ ** _ >:((   </3 Xoxo _

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:08)_ ** _no texting and driving you'll put is in danger_

 **_(3:09)_ ** _I can see when you try to text, put your phone down_

 **_(3:10)_ ** _I'm documenting this for future read throughs of this conversation,mikey just tried to kill me._

 **_(3:10)_ ** _I'm two different ways._

 **_(3:11)_ ** _first he almost swerved into oncoming traffic because he was TEXTING AND DRIVING_

 **_(3:11)_ ** _then he tried to smack me with the big ass metal water bottle he keeps in here._

3:40pm

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:40)_ ** _I know u dropped me off like 30 mins ago but I love u and miss u pls come over and keep me company? Xoxox_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:43)_** _you forgot the o Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:44)_ ** _?????_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:44)_ ** _You have to have even Xs and Os. You can't do xoxox, it's bad luck.  Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:45)_ ** _you know what, don't come over. I don't want ur superstitious ass cramping my style anyway._

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:46)_ ** _I resent that. Now I'm coming over whether you like it or not, and I'm bringing my superstitious ass, bitch Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:46)_ ** _why do you end every Fucking text with xoxo?_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:47)_ ** _it's set as my signature and I have no idea how to turn it off Xoxo_

 **_(3:47)_ ** _it gets put on my outgoing emails as well it's awful Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:48)_ ** _I'll help you when you get here. We can do some other things too_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:48)_ ** _what kind of other things? ;) Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:49)_ ** _you already know what’s up_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:49)_ ** _you saying what I think you're saying? Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:50)_ ** _apocalypse of the damned party complete with goldfish, Doritos and mountain dew??_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:52)_ ** _I just blacked out there for a moment Xoxo_

 **_(3:52)_ ** _that is literally the best way I could spend my evening. Xoxo_

 **_(3:53)_ ** _you are my everything Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:54)_ ** _so you'll come hang???_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:55)_ ** _well itd be weird if I didn't since I'm in your backyard. Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:55)_ ** _You fucking nerd_

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:56)_ ** _You Fucking furry ;) Xoxo_

**From: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:56)_ ** _just get inside. Im in my room._

**To: Fucking Baby xoxo**

**_(3:57)_ ** _okay Mr bossy pants >;( Xoxo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it guys. I'm pretty happy with the ending. 
> 
> It has been such a pleasure to write this! I loved getting kudos and comments! I'm sorry I didn't have a solid posting schedule, but at least I finished it!
> 
> Though this chapter was hard to write, it was a joy, so I hope ny'all liked it. 
> 
> Anywho, as always, I'm @probably_an_idiot on insta, and @probably-an-idiot on tumblr go ahead and bother me! I won't mind!
> 
> Also if you have any questions, feel free to comment, but I'm gonna let you know, the answer to life, the universe, and everything is 42
> 
> Thanks again to my readers old and new. Y'all are my motivation. You are so great thank you! Hasta la pasta!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, that's that. I don't have a set update schedule, but I'll put the next chapter out soon. 
> 
> If you wanna follow me on instagram I'm @probably_an_idiot ;0
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
